


Just To See You Smile

by Idknemoreplzstop



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idknemoreplzstop/pseuds/Idknemoreplzstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song!fic of 'Just To See You Smile' by Tim McGraw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To See You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Frerard ever written and actually my first fanfic I've ever written so...please bare with me.

"Frankie look!!! It's...beautiful." Gerard always had an eye for things that glittered, and if I can recall correctly that seemed to be the _most_ glittery thing he's ever eyed. Maybe we shouldn't have stopped in the mall that day but we were bored and out of movies at the moment. Keeping Gerard entertained is as hard as keeping me still. He looked at me with those doe eyes I've loved more and more every year we're together and I couldn't quite tell him no. Gerard Way walked away with a Rolex that costs more than my car, but it's always worth it just to see him smile.

* * *

 

"Frankie...I got it. I got the job." The words I wanted and didn't want to hear come tumbling from the quivering lips that is my fiance. How can someone sound so deflated when they need to be so excited is beyond me but I never wanted to hear him like this again. "G, what's the matter?" I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him towards me on the stairs of our condo we just HAD to have because of the lighting. Gerard and his artistic visions never fail to make me confused. "You've been waiting on this your whole life Gerard, working for Darkhorse has been your dream!" Gerard looked over my shoulder to my desk cluttered with essays and I knew immediately what was wrong. "Gerard...look..I love you and I'm in this. This is for the long haul and I love my kids...every single one of those little bastards. But, I can always work for a school in that district. Hey maybe I'll get paid more right?!" I laughed a little to ease the tension and to show him it's okay. I'm okay and we're okay. I'll never forget the look he gave me. That next morning was tough, telling my students who've been with me for up to 4 years that I'm leaving and someone else would take over band was heartbreaking. But it's always worth it just to see him smile.

* * *

 

"FRANK I JUST NEED MY FUCKING SPACE!!!" A door slammed into my face is the last thing I needed at that moment but it was all I recieved. "AND YOU THINK I DON'T NEED MINE?!" I don't even remember how this started, I never do anymore. But here we were at our breaking points and I knew this was it. Three weeks until our wedding and everything we had fell apart piece by piece. But none of us would pick them up. Gerard's comic was coming out next week and he had been really stressed out which I understood. But he shut me out for days at a time and today was the last day I could take of this. "I...I can't do this anymore G." I leaned on the door and whispered. I knew he could hear, I could hear him breathing from the other side. "This is a long time coming and I'm just gunna go. I'll pack up tomorrow while you're at work and be gone so you won't have to see it." The door swung open and there he was. Everything I've loved and desired for 4 years is standing infront of me looking as small as he did when we met, crying. Something I can't bare to see from him. As I turned and walked away I heard him sob and I knew I couldn't look back. I grabbed my keys from the bowl and slipped on my shoes just as I heard him slump to the ground. Driving to Bob's was longer than usual it seemed that night but I made it there in one piece. Leaving Gerad that night didn't hurt near as badly as the tears I saw rolling down his face.

* * *

 

"Frank...you're looking well." Two years. Two years and this is the first thing he says to me. Like we never loved at all, like he didn't know I was lactose intollerant, like he didn't know the way I sound when I came, like he didn't know I've loved him since day one. This, this is what I get. "Thanks Gerard, you're looking mighty fine there yourself." I smiled knowing I couldn't ever be cold to him. "Oh this is Frank! Hello, I'm Grant." A trainwreck of emotions came at me harder than the firm handshake and thick accent this man was daunting. I couldn't tell if it was the way Gerard looked at him like he used to look at me or the way their matching bands on their fingers glinted in the light of these hospital walls. I always promised Mikey I'd be there for his first born and I, Frank Iero, never break a promise. Sure I could've used the money for the plane ticket and hotel on other things. Like the portrait I'm wanting to have done on my forearm but this meant too much for Mikey and I wasn't going to miss it. "Frank this is Grant. My um..my husband." I've never seen Gerard look as timid in my life and it took everything I could not to comfort him but we were far from comforting at this point. At that moment I knew, I knew what Gerard wanted. He wanted to know if he was okay, if I was okay, and if we were okay. "That's..yea that's great man! I'm happy for you!" Mikey burst into that waiting room as soon as the last syllable was out of my mouth to yell "IT'S A GIRL!!!" to every one of us. It was weird to see all the guys in one room again and even the new additions attached to us. As everyone made their way into the wing following behind Mikey, I glanced at Gerard and saw him smiling up at Grant. I can't kid myself, I knew that smile meant so much to him as it did to me and knowing that just maybe I helped that smile right then was amazing. "I'm happy for you." I whispered to myself, and given the chance I'd lie again just to see Gerard smile.


End file.
